


Jolly Holidays with Mary Poppins

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Banks children are without a nanny and they decide that they want the perfect nanny to look after them while their parents are off at work at most of the time, and they receive none other than Mary Poppins.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in London, on Cherry Tree Lane. The owner of a nice, but large house walked home from work, having been told he was needed at home and due to the fact he had finished for the day. He checked his pocket watch and continued on his walk. There was a young boy, he had a bit of dirt and ash on his face with finger-less gloves. He was in a coat as it was rather chilly out tonight, he had a cup out and he was shaking it as he was trying to get money for food. Some people often told him to 'beat it' or 'get a job'.

The man who was walking took a glance at the boy. He tutted and shook his head. "Here, boy," he said, giving him ha'penny, that would be enough to get him something small to eat. "I suggest you go somewhere else though, lad." he then said. He wasn't heartless, but he wasn't too nice either. But he did admit that seeing someone his daughter's age or so go hungry wouldn't do. He then continued onwards towards his home.

"Yes, sir." the boy replied as he smiled as he had enough for food now.

The man walked into the house just as a stern looking woman was on her way out. He helped her with her bags and then went back in and looked at his wife. "Was that Katie-nana just leaving?" he asked.

"I'm afraid the children had run away from her, dear." Mrs. Banks told her husband.

The boy then went off with his riches so he could eat. Mr. Banks went straight to the telephone to call the police, annoyed at Katie-nana, but quite a bit worried about his children, though he hid that under annoyance for them too. The one called Katie-Nana had enough of the children and went away to never be seen again. Mrs. Banks felt just as worried, if not more due to being a mother and all. As Mr. Banks called the police, a policeman came to them with the children in tow. There was also a young woman with them, looking very windswept and kept her gaze on the floor.

"I believe these three belong to your household, Mr. Banks." the policeman told the man.

"The policeman's here, George!" Mrs. Banks called to her husband as the son and daughter bore emotionless expressions on their faces after getting caught, an older sister and a younger brother.

"Thank you very much, that was very fast," Mr. Banks said to the one on the phone then walked over to the door. He looked sternly at all three but most at the young woman. "Evangeline, take Michael and Jane upstairs to get ready for bed." he said firmly.

The policeman watched as the young woman took the two children upstairs. "Don't be too hard on them, sir, they've had a long weary walk, chasing the kite." he said to Mr. Banks.

"Oh, Jane and Michael." Mrs. Banks hugged her children as they came by her before going upstairs with Evangeline.

"Thank you, officer... If you go with Cook to the kitchen, I'm sure she can find you something to eat." Mr. Banks said, his tone firm and not very grateful.

"No, thank you, sir, I must get back to my duties." the policeman said, doffing his cap politely before walking off, feeling like George Banks was a very uptight and rude man.

Michael followed his sister up the steps after their mother let them go.

"We're sorry, Father." Jane said quietly as they were ushered upstairs.

Evangeline was worried about her job, but kept calm. "Come on children, you'll be able to see your father before you go to bed." she said quietly, her violet eyes soft.

"It wasn't a very good kite, we made it ourselves," Michael pouted before looking to his father. "Perhaps if you would help us make one...?"

"We shall see... Now, off upstairs." The man of the house said.

Evangeline soon managed to get them upstairs and took to giving them their evening baths and getting them into their night clothes.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Banks cooed to her husband. "When I chose Katie Nana, I thought she was going to be firm with the children."

"Obviously not firm enough... We'll have to make a new advertisment for a new nanny, one who will mold our young breed and take firm charge." George said to his wife, Winifred.

"But who would be right enough for the children?" Winifred asked worriedly as she took off her sash to fight for womens' rights.

"Winifred, take notes." George told her.

Winifred nodded to her husband. George waited for her to get ready to write. Winifred then was ready to follow her husband's words. George started listing qualities he wanted the nanny to have. Winifred jotted down as her husband suggested. George asked her to read it back out to him so far.

"We didn't mean to lose the kite, Eva, and we didn't mean for you to get into trouble too." Jane said to the older blonde girl, as both of them were blonde, looking sad as her hair was being brushed.

"Are we going to be in trouble?" Michael asked. "We're really sorry for running away."

"I don't know, Young Miss and Young Master... But I know you're sorry for running away." Eva told them, tying a ribbon in Jane's hair.

"We'll write a list for a new nanny." Jane suggested.

"Perhaps it could help not only us, but also Mother and Father." Michael added with a hopeful smile.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Eva said softly, as she combed Michael's hair.

Jane went to her little desk and started to write suggestions for the new nanny. Michael helped Jane in any way that he could. Jane wrote all their ideas up, smiling happily that they were going to help. Eva hummed a soft song as she finished getting them ready for bed after they would say good night to their parents. Michael smiled as this seemed like a great idea for the perfect nanny. Eva helped them on with their dressing gowns then took them downstairs.

Cook popped her head through the door. "Evangeline, I need you to come and help me with an errand." she said, looking grumpy as usual. The children would be fine by themselves to say good night to their parents.

Jane looked a little nervous once Eva had to go help Cook. Winifred read aloud what she wrote down, this had to be the sixth nanny the children had to deal with. Michael pouted to Cook as she 'took Eva away'. Too bad Eva couldn't be their nanny. George nodded, then looked over as Jane and Michael came in. Eva went to help Cook, ending up having to go out to fetch some things cook needed for the adult's supper. Though, it was a bit of a cold night.

Jane walked into the sitting room with her brother. "Father, we're very sorry and we want to help find a new nanny." she told him.

"Oh, George, the children wrote an advert, we should listen!" Winifred cooed at how adorable that seemed.

Michael smiled as he stood close next to his sister. George looked ready to refuse but at the look of his wife he settled down to listen. Jane sung the list out, in the form of a song. Michael helped his sister when his parts would come in. Winifred smiled as she found this cute and helpful. George hid a scoff, he didn't approve. Jane nodded once the list had been read. Michael smiled hopefully as they waited for their father's reaction.

"Thank you, children... Now, off to bed with you both." George said, his voice as calm as he could make it.

Jane glanced at their mother.

"They were only trying to help," Winifred soothed. "They're just children."

Jane took Michael back to the nursery.

George stood up and tore up the kids' advertisement and threw it into the, luckily not lit, fireplace. "Nonsense." he muttered about it.

Michael followed after Jane. Winifred gasped slightly to that, but then the telephone rang. George looked at the phone and went to answer it. Winifred felt worried for Jane and Michael.

"Don't worry, Michael, when Eva comes home, she can tell us a story." Jane said softly.

"Too bad she can't be our nanny." Michael pouted.

"Yes, that would be good, but Father wouldn't allow it..." Jane said softly.

"I just hope we do find the perfect nanny, whoever or wherever she is." Michael sighed.

Jane nodded and tucked her brother in.

Michael smiled. "G'night, Jane."

"Night, Michael." Jane replied quietly.

Michael yawned and then turned over and fell asleep. Jane went and got into bed herself. George soon set out to place an ad for a nanny as the family was winding down for the night.

Eva traversed the streets of London to find the stuff Cook wanted. The child from before managed to get two big pieces of bread as he was on his way to someone who looked after him.

Eva almost tripped over him, and dropped the basket she was holding for the food items to go in. "Oh, my, I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

"Whoa!" the boy yelped, almost sounding like he had hiccuped. "E-Excuse me, Miss..."

Eva managed to catch them both from falling. "Are you alright?" she asked him, as she made sure neither would fall once she let him go.

"I'm fine... Sorry, you gave me a fright..." the boy replied softly.

Eva straightened his little cap. "It's a bit late for a young boy to be outside." she said softly.

"It's a hard life, but someone's got to live it..." the boy replied as he held the bread. "I'm gettin' food for me and the boss."

"At least let me walk you there." Eva said, after picking up her basket that she had to use.

"All right, I'm sure he won't mind, he's a very great guy." the boy replied as he bit into one of the bread pieces while holding the other one for his 'boss'.

Eva walked with the young boy. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"They call me 'Fitch'." the boy replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Eva replied back, also smiling. "My name's Evangeline, but you can call me Eva."

"Okay, Eva, that's sure a lovely name for a lovely lady." Fitch replied.

"Aww, you're sweet." Eva smiled.

Fitch smiled back, bashfully slightly.

"Fitch, is that you?" a voice called out.

"It's me, Bert!" Fitch called back. "And I got food!"

Eva looked surprised at the voice.

A young man, though of course older than Fitch came out, dressed in mostly black, he took off Fitch's hat and ruffled up his light brunette hair. "Good boy!"

Fitch giggled as he then handed the extra bread. Eva stood quietly, her upbringing, not allowing her to speak and draw attention to herself as it would be considered rude.

Fitch and the man shared their bread.

"Who's yer friend, buddy?" the man asked the boy once he spotted the girl.

"That's Eva." Fitch replied.

Eva bobbed a curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you." she said politely.

"Nice to meet ya," the man smiled as he held out his hand. "I'm Bert."

Eva took his hand gently. She instantly felt at ease with this man.

Bert gently shook hands with Eva. "I don't think I've seen you around much."

Fitch smiled as he ate his bread while the two talked.

"I work for the Banks family, sir," Eva told him, her voice soft. "I help look after the children and I do any jobs Cook and the other servants want me to do." she added.

"Ah, 17 Cherry Tree Lane, eh?" Bert replied. "I hear many tales of that one."

"Yes, sir." Evangeline smiled softly.

"I'd give anythin' to live in a place like that, though I love workin' with 'Uncle Bert'." Fitch spoke up.

Bert chuckled as he patted the boy on the head before taking another bite of his bread. "Fancy, fancy, I hear."

"Listen, I haveta rush off and do this errand for Cook... Will you be here in about fifteen minutes?" Eva asked, having glanced at the only gift she had from the Banks family AKA her small watch.

"Yes, ma'am, we still got time." Bert nodded as he finished his bread as Fitch continued to eat his.

Eva smiled and nodded before rushing off. She went and fetched the stuff Cook wanted and bought a little extra.

And fifteen minutes later, she came back, and handed them a little brown paper wrapped package. "Here." she told them, going to wait for them to open it before she would have to rush off again.

"Aw, you didn't have to get us anything." Bert smiled at the kind offering.

Fitch smiled up to Eva.

Eva smiled. "I didn't think a piece of bread each would've been enough, especially on this cold night." she said softly.

Bert then took the bag and opened it up. Fitch then hopped up so he could see what it was. Inside was a couple of hot currant buns, a medium bottle of ginger ale, some gloves that would fit both, and a couple of large chunks of ham.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Eva!" Fitch beamed. "Bless you!"

"Yes, thank you." Bert added, feeling very pleased.

Eva offered a small smile. "Have a good night... And sorry, I gotta go, but I hope to see you both again." she smiled softly, and turned to return to her place of employment.

"It was an honor to have met ya, mi'lady." Bert tipped his hat with a smile.

Fitch then did the same as he thought it was good manners. Eva turned, bobbed a curtsey, then back around and returned to 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Bert and Fitch smiled to each other, hoping to see Eva again real soon.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Mrs. Brill, the cook, turned around to face her. "You're late." she told the girl, glancing at Ellen.

Eva looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I almost fell over a little boy and I had to take him to his boss." she said softly. She hoped she wouldn't get scolded too much.

"You fell over a little boy?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Yes, he was heading from the town." Eva said softly, hanging up her cloak on the coathooks.

"Well... You better go upstairs and see the Mister and Missus... They wanted to talk to you." Mrs. Brill told her.

"Yes, they were quite urgent." Ellen agreed.

Eva nodded. "Thank you." she told them, and got into her indoor shoes. She then headed up to where the Master and Mistress of the house would be, the sitting room.

Mrs. Brill looked at Ellen and shook her head. "That girl is going to get herself into big trouble." she sighed softly, not being mean.

"She means well though." Ellen replied.

"That she does." Mrs. Brill nodded, getting on with cooking the supper for the adults.

Ellen helped Mrs. Brill in anyway necessary. Mrs. Brill smiled slightly at Ellen, especially as she was still happy that Katie-nana had left.

"You wanted to see me, Sir, Ma'am?" Eva asked, bobbing a curtsy when she entered.

"Yes... It's about your behavior today." George said, sounding firm, but he had to to keep things the way he thought they should be.

"We hope you understand, darling." Winifred added, a little more gentle than her husband.

"Y-Yes, sir, Ma'am." Eva nodded.

"You need to make sure the children don't run off chasing after silly things such as kites," George told her. "And until we find a new nanny, you'll need to work harder and look after the children more so than you do now." he added.

"Do you understand?" Winifred asked.

"I do." Eva nodded standing respectfully.

"And I want you to be helpful when we find the new nanny too... Or you will have to search for a new job I'm afraid." George said, just a little kinder, but still firm.

"It's only business, you're one of the family, but sometimes we all have to make sacrifices." Winifred added.

"Yes, of course, Sir, Ma'am." Eva said quietly.

"Good, you are dismissed now..." George told Eva.

"We'll be seeing you then." Winifred added to George's dismissal.

Eva curtseyed once more, then left to go and check on the children. George sighed slightly.

"She's doing her best, George, dear." Winifred soothed her husband.

"I know, Winifred, but if she doesn't shape up, she will need to be let go." George told his wife.

"I understand, George." Winifred cooed.

George looked to his wife.

"It'll be better soon, I can promise you that." Winifred smiled.

"I don't know, Winifred." he told her, and then sat at the dining room table once the clock rung for supper.

Winifred followed her husband. "I'm sure we'll find the perfect nanny in no time and who knows what'll happen in the future?"

George nodded. Eva made sure the children were tucked up properly and then went to rest in the room that was for the nanny usually, as she would have to be close by to the children until the new nanny was appointed. Winifred then sat down with George as they waited for their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, there was a big long line of elderly, grumpy looking nannies. Ellen looked out the window to see the line in front of the house and decided to let George and Winifred know that they were there.

"That's not what we asked for at all." Jane sighed, as they looked out of the window.

Eva was standing behind her, tying a little ribbon in the girl's hair. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Miss Jane... But I do agree that they look rather grumpy at the moment." she told her.

Eva finished Jane's bow. "There." she smiled, then looked surprised as the wind picked up and started to blow the elderly nannies away.

"Oh, it's her." Jane gasped excited, watching as another younger and cheerier nanny flew down.

Michael looked with his sister in shock as the nanny appeared to be flying by her umbrella, then looked back to Jane. "Perhaps it's a witch!"

"She can't be a witch... She looks too nice." Jane said to her brother.

Eva made her way to change the sheets and pillowcases on the bed, ready for the new nanny. 

"Send them in one at a time." George instructed Ellen.

Ellen nodded and went to the front door as George and Winifred came to meet their childrens' possible new nanny. The woman landed gently and put her umbrella down, before making her way to wait for the front door to open and for her to be invited in. Michael and Jane watched with awe as the woman landed in front of their house.

"You may come in," Ellen called out as she opened the door, expecting to be a crowd at the door. but only saw one nanny in question. "One at a time!"

Eva looked both happy and sad.

"Thank you." the woman smiled, brushing past Ellen, but not nastily. She then headed into the sitting room to see George and Winifred.

After talking to George and basically talking herself into the job, she headed off to see the children. She sat on the banister and slid up it by magic. George looked confused a little, it had all gone so fast. Michael and Jane watched with awestruck at what they were seeing. This nanny had to be a sorceress of some type.

"Close your mouth, Michael, we are not a codfish... Well, don't stand there staring... Best foot forward, Spit Spot!" Mary told them, gesturing for them to go ahead.

Jane looked shocked, and looked at her brother. Eva was putting the final touch to the room. Michael then cupped his mouth shut as he stood beside his sister before following her up the stairs. Jane went with her brother. Mary followed. Eva was humming quietly.

Winifred came to check on George. George was still busy looking for the remains of the paper he had ripped up last night.

"George?" Winifred called for her husband. "George, what on Earth are you doing? I thought you were interviewing nannies."

"OH!" George gasped as he bumped his head again. "I was, I was." he said, annoyed and in pain.

"Well, have you selected one already?" Winifred asked once she saw the room was empty and no one appeared to be waiting.

"Yes, it's done... It's... It's all done." George told his wife.

"Well, where is she?" Winifred then asked.

"What? Well, eh, she's in the nursery of course, I mean. I put her to work straightaway, I mean..." George said as he sat down, still confused.

"How clever of you!" Winifred replied. "I would've muddled the whole thing... Now, is she everything we'd hope she'd be?"

"Well, I--it all happened rather quickly. I mean, I-I, uh..." George stammered.

"Will she be firm, will she give commands, will she mold our young breed?" Winifred continued.

"You know, Winifred, I think she will. I think she will." George said, thinking that she most likely would as she had managed to talk her way into the job.

"In that case, perhaps you better tell Ellen to dismiss the others." Winifred then suggested.

"The others? Oh, yes. Ellen?!" George said, then called out.

"Yes, sir?" Ellen replied.

"Tell the other applicants they may go," George told her, not knowing Mary had been the only one there once the others were blown away. "The position has been filled."

"The others, sir...?" Ellen replied as she didn't know about the others due to Mary blowing them all away with the wind.

"Yes, the others," he told her. He then looked to his wife. "How many n-nannies does she think we need in this house?" he asked.

Only Andrew the dog was at the door.

"The position has been filled." Ellen told the dog before shutting the door on him.

Andrew barked and trotted off.

"Sorry, ma'am, the nursery is a bit messy as I was sorting out your room." Eva apologized.

Mary looked around and offered a small smile, though it returned to the pleasant, but calm face. "It is rather like a bear pit, isn't it?" she said.

Michael looked curiously to the nanny's bag as it looked quite heavy, though not too much as Jane brought the woman into her room where Eva was. Eva stood nervously. Mary looked at the room and hummed.

"That's a very funny bag." Michael told Mary about her bag as they explored the nursery together.

Eva gave a nervous smile. "Your room has a lovely view, ma'am." she said.

"Hmm... It's not exactly Buckingham Palace... Still, it's clean. Yes, it will be quite suitable. Just needs a touch here and there. First things first. The place to hang a hat is on a hat stand," Mary smiled then pulled a hat stand out of her bag that she put on the table. "And it's carpet." she told Michael.

"To carry carpets?" Michael curiously asked Mary as he followed the girls out of the nursery to where the nanny would be staying.

Eva gasped assje pulled the hat stand.

"No, made of," Mary said then checked in the mirror and tutted. "This will never do. I much prefer seeing all of my face at once." She then said and pulled out a larger mirror and hung it up.

Michael looked in amazement from Mary's bag as it seemed to be able to store almost anything inside of it which made him even more curious about it, and he tried to look inside of it with his sister. "But there was nothing in it!" he then said about the bag since he didn't see anything in it before Mary took out a large mirror from it.

Eva looked stunned.

"Never judge things by their appearance, even carpet bags. I never do. 'A thing of beauty is a joy forever.' Hmm... A little more light perhaps." Mary said and put some flowers up and then pulled a lamp out of the bag.

Jane stood in astonishment while Michael knelt under the table to see if there was maybe a bottomless hole for the bag. This was like a magic act. 

"We'd better watch this one," Michael told his sister. "She's tricky."

"She's wonderful." Jane smiled about Mary.

"Much better. Now, let me see. That's funny. I always carry it. It must be here somewhere." Mary said as she searched her bag.

Eva had to step out of the room before she fainted.

"What?" Michael asked curiously.

"My tape measure" Mary said up to her shoulder in the bag.

"What do you want that for?" Jane asked Mary.

"To see how you measure up," Mary said, then looked in. "It's the funniest thing..." she muttered, going all in up to her back. "Ah, ha ha haha," she grinned, pulling it out. "Here it is." she smiled and then came to stand beside the children.

Michael kept trying to find the bottom of the bag only to have no such luck before coming in front of his sister.

"Come along, then. Quickly. Head up, Michael. Don't slouch. Just as I thought. 'Extremely stubborn and suspicious.'" Mary said, as she measured the boy.

Eva came back in after gaining her bearings again.

"I am not!" Michael pouted while Jane giggled.

"See for yourself" Mary said showing him the tape.

Eva looked curious.

Michael pouted as he took a look. "'Extremely stubborn, and susispis'--" 

Jane kept giggling to her brother.

"Suspicious" Mary said. "Now you, Jane. 'Rather inclined to giggle. Doesn't put things away'." She read.

Eva looked curious at the tape. Michael chuckled to his sister after she politely stood up straight and stopped giggling. Jane pouted to him, though she kept quiet.

"How about you?" Michael asked Mary.

"Very well. Hold this for me," Mary said, passing the bottom to Jane then straightening up. "As I expected. 'Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way'." She read then glanced to Eva.

Eva looked shy, but would agree if the children asked her to.

"Mary Poppins?" Jane smiled. "Is that your name? It's lovely."

Michael nodded in agreement. "Could you also check Eva, ma'am?" he then asked curiously.

Mary smiled and then got Eva to hold it head height and pulled the tape down. She then took the tape to read. "'Looking for love and kind-hearted, but very shy and won't stand up for oneself'." she read.

Eva blushed shyly and then nervously straightened her apron.

"Aww~" Jane and Michael awed to Eva's measurement.

Mary gave a small smile. "And thank you, Jane, I rather like it myself," she mentioned about the name. She then got her apron out. "Shall we move? In your advertisement, did you not request games?" She asked.

"I'll just go and see if Ellen or the cook need me ma'am." Eva said quietly, bobbed a curtsey to the children then went off.

"Oh, yes." Jane nodded to Mary in excitement.

"Goodbye, Eva." Michael waved to Eva with Jane as she soon left the scene.

"First, we'll play 'Well Begun Is Half Done'." Mary told them.

Eva went and left the nursery and went to see if the other servants needed her.

"I don't like the sound of that." Michael replied suspiciously.

"Otherwise entitled, 'Let's Tidy Up The Nursery'." Mary finished putting on her apron.

"I told you she was tricky." Michael told his sister.

Jane looked quite curious and perplexed.

"Shall we begin?" Mary asked.

"It is a game, isn't it, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked the new nanny.

"Depends on your viewpoint. You see, in every job that must be done, there is an element of fun. You find the fun, and snap, the job's a game." Mary said, clicking her fingers, before singing about it.

Jane and Michael watched as they were going to learn a lesson about this. Mary showed them, and the toys moved by themselves. Jane and Michael were amazed at this. Jane even tried to do the same thing as Mary did.

Soon, it descended into chaos and Mary had to put a stop to it. "Thank you. That's quite sufficient. Hats and coats, please. It's time for our outing." Mary first told the nursery objects, then the children as she fetched their coats.

"I want to tidy up the nursery again!" Michael told Mary while Jane got ready. 

"Enough's as good as a feast." Mary said then looked at the children. "You're not as well turned out as I'd like. Still, there's time." She said. "Spit Spot. And off we go!" She then announced, leading the children onwards after getting her coat and hat on and bringing her umbrella.

Michael and Jane sang along to Mary's Spoonful of Sugar song as they followed behind her. Ellen began to clean around and started with dusting and she soon did a double take as she saw Mary and the children sliding down the banister together. Mary patted her hair as they slid down the banister. Jane and Michael waved to Ellen on the way outside with Mary, and the door shut behind them. Ellen was in total shock, but she soon smiled and waved back.


End file.
